


Decorating the Tree

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 23:Decorating the Tree, for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble challenge # 142: beam, bent, blood, bowl, brow, and for Dracoharry100's prompt: Reindeer.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Decorating the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 23: [Decorating the Tree](https://i.imgur.com/TwZX9y8.jpg), for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble challenge # 142: beam, bent, blood, bowl, brow, and for Dracoharry100's prompt: Reindeer.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Decorating the Tree

~

“Admit it,” Harry whispered. “That is the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen.” 

Draco hummed. “It’s pretty cute,” he conceded. “Although, someone should probably tell Teddy it doesn’t do to put all the ornaments on one or two branches since it makes them all bend.” 

“No one cares about bent branches. And who’d have the heart to tell him he’s doing it wrong? Look at him.” Harry beamed.

Teddy, his brows scrunched together, expression serious, was carefully picking ornaments out of a bowl and placing them on the tree. Of course, as Draco had mentioned, he was only placing them on the lowest few branches he could reach, but that was why they were there. 

When Teddy turned away, Harry and Draco would take turns levitating the ornaments to different branches higher up the tree, being careful not to make what they were doing too obvious. And, because they were hidden behind a Concealment Charm, Teddy had no idea they were even there. 

Concealing themselves had been Andromeda’s idea, and Harry hadn’t thought it would work. Except it had. Beautifully. It was also giving Harry ideas, however. 

“Still,” hissed Draco, “he needs to know or he’ll grow up thinking ornaments rearrange themselves on trees.” 

“Then I volunteer you tell him,” Harry replied. “Although, if it upsets him, you also get to tell Andromeda what you did.” 

Draco shuddered. “No thanks. I know she’s nothing like Aunt Bellatrix, but the resemblance is still unnerving.”

Harry nodded. “I understand.” Sliding his arm around Draco’s waist, he murmured in his ear, “But don’t worry. I’ll protect you should she suddenly go mad and start plotting world domination.” 

Draco snorted. “What a sacrifice.” 

“Right?” Harry nuzzled Draco’s neck, smirking as he closed his eyes and trembled. “By the way, it’s your turn.” 

“Hm? Oh!” Eyes popping open, Draco raised his wand and levitated another ornament further up the tree. 

“You have to concentrate,” Harry teased as Teddy picked the next bauble, a reindeer, to place on the tree. As soon as Teddy turned away, he moved that one, too. “You know, use that big, sexy brain of yours.” 

“You think my brain’s sexy?” 

“Of course.” Harry caught the fleshy lobe of Draco’s ear in his teeth. “Then again, I think all of you is sexy, so—”

Draco gasped as Harry squeezed his bum. “Stop that! Teddy’s right over there! He could see.” 

“He won’t if you keep up your end of the deal to spread out the ornaments on the tree. And speaking of, it’s your turn again.” Harry chuckled wickedly. “You’re not usually this distracted. Something wrong?”

“I’m _distracted_ because all my blood’s left my brain and gone elsewhere because of you,” Draco hissed, moving another ornament, this time a gold ball. 

“Ah.” Harry shifted so he was directly behind Draco. “You know, I think all my blood’s gone to the same place as yours,” he said, slowly grinding his cock against Draco’s arse.

“Harry,” Draco moaned. 

Just then, Andromeda walked in. Harry and Draco froze.

“What a beautiful tree! You’re doing a wonderful job,” she gushed. “Time to take a break, though, Teddy. I made your tea. You can come back and work on the tree again later.” 

Nodding obediently, Teddy stood up and walked out, heading towards the kitchen. Andromeda cleared her throat. “Thanks for watching over him, boys. You’re free to go now or you’re welcome to have tea with us.” 

Stepped away from Draco, Harry cancelled the Concealment Charm. “Thanks, Andromeda, but Draco’s a bit tired, so we’re going to head home.” 

Andromeda smiled. “Of course. I’ll see you for dinner tomorrow?” 

“Absolutely.” Harry steered a flustered Draco towards the Floo. “Night!” 

Once they were home, Draco turned on Harry. “You do know she was aware of exactly what we’d been doing, right?” 

“Possibly.” Smirking, Harry tackled Draco onto the sofa. “Do you care?”

Winding his arms around Harrys neck, Draco hummed. “I suppose not. Although you were pretty chuffed about how adorable Teddy was, so I’d hate to see you not get that job again.” 

Shaking his head, Harry said, “Don’t worry. As cute as Teddy is, you’re still the most adorable person in my life.” 

Draco grinned, dragging Harry down for a kiss. “And it better stay that way.” 

~


End file.
